


Bubble Bath #4

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Huey, Baby, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Huey’s going to be a stepfather, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey has a girlfriend. He explains what that means to him to Webby and his brothers.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Bubble Bath #4

Louie was the first person Huey came out to when they were thirteen. He said that he was asexual. Louie hadn’t understood, so they’d sat down and Huey had explained everything to him. Basically, Huey just didn’t want to have sex and wasn’t interested in romantic relationships. And that second part was called aromantic—which was another thing Huey had explained to him. 

So Huey didn’t date. Or, Louie thought he didn’t. 

To say that Louie was surprised, when he saw Huey kiss a girl he didn’t recognize in the doorway, was an understatement. Louie was shocked. His eyes felt like they might fall out of their sockets. 

Before Huey could see him, he quickly dashed back upstairs and to Webby’s room. 

Webby and Dewey looked up from their broad game when he ran into the room. 

“Hey, where are the sodas?” Dewey pouted at Louie’s empty hands. They’d sent him downstairs to grab drinks from the fridge. 

“I think Huey has a girlfriend!” Louie blurted. 

Dewey blinked. 

“What? There’s no way!” Webby proclaimed in disbelief. 

“Well apparently, there is. I just saw him kiss someone at the door,” Louie said. 

Dewey and Webby looked at each other, then back at Louie. 

Dewey raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious?” he asked.

“Yes!” Louie nodded forcefully. 

Webby looked confused. “Then what does that mean?” 

“Hey,” said a fourth voice.

Huey entered the room with a smile and everyone turned to him. When they just stared at him, Huey’s smile slowly dropped. 

“What?” he asked, returning their gazes awkwardly. 

Louie pointed at the hallway. “Tub. Now.”  
__________________________________

“We’re nineteen! Why are we still doing this?!” Dewey exclaimed. 

Webby smacked his shoulder, bubbles flying off her fingers. “It’s our thing!”

Dewey grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his corner of the bathtub. How all four of them could still fit, was beyond him. Webby’s hip was squished against his rib. Huey’s foot was on his left knee and he was pretty sure Louie kept touching his right ankle. 

“Okay,” Louie then said, facing Huey, “Tell us.”

Huey rolled his eyes. “Am I being interrogated?”

“Yes!” Webby exclaimed with a playful grin. “Speak, prisoner!” She flicked some water at Huey, who held up his arms as a shield. 

“Seriously, I wanna know what’s going on,” Dewey said, confused and curious. 

Huey put his arms down. “What do you want to know?”

Louie crossed his arms. “Who was that girl?” he asked.

“Her name is Vanessa,” replied Huey. 

Webby squinted suspiciously at him, stroking her chin. Huey could practically see the detective cap and pipe on her. “Why did you kiss her?” she asked, in her British accent. 

Huey answered, “Because she’s my girlfriend.”

Dewey frowned in confusion, and Huey knew what he was about to ask. “Does that mean—“

“No,” Huey said, “It’s not a normal relationship.”

“What kind of relationship is it then?” Louie asked, trying to make sense of things.

“It’s... more like an arrangement,” Huey replied. 

Webby tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

Huey thought for a moment. “It means we’re dating, but our definition of it is different,” he explained as best he could. 

“But it includes kissing?” Dewey questioned. 

“Friendly kisses,” replied Huey. 

“What else does it include?” Webby asked curiously. 

“We spend time together. We talk. We hold hands. We exchange a friendly kiss sometimes,” Huey responded.

“Why are you in a relationship with her?” Louie then asked. 

Huey sighed. “Because she’s pregnant.”

His siblings’ eyes all widened. 

“WHAT?!”

“It’s not mine!” Huey quickly told them. 

They all settled down. 

Huey let out a huff of breath. “She made a mistake with the wrong person. But she wants to raise the baby, and she doesn’t want to do it by herself. I’m going to help her.”

Louie, Dewey and Webby shared a look, silently communicating with each other. Then they turned back to Huey. 

“Are you with her because of your own choice, or because you feel like you have to?” Louie asked him seriously. 

Huey looked him in the eye. “My own choice,” he replied.

“Okay,” Louie released a short breath, “Last question.”

Huey nodded. 

“What does she mean to you? Emotionally?” Louie asked. 

Huey looked each of his siblings in the eye. “I care about her dearly on a very deep emotional level,” he said. 

A moment passed while the three of them gathered their thoughts. Huey waited patiently and quietly for them. 

“Okay,” said Louie, “We got it.”

Huey watched them carefully. “You guys are okay with this?” he asked. 

Dewey smiled and nodded. “As long as you’re happy, Hugh. We’ll support you.”

Huey’s heart grew warm.

Webby giggled.

Huey turned to her with a knowing smirk. 

“Can I screech now?” she asked. 

“No! I don’t wanna go deaf!” exclaimed Dewey. 

“Yes, you can,” Huey said. 

Dewey covered his ears.

Louie laughed. 

Webby shrieked in excitement, “You’re gonna have A BABY!!! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!! Do you know if it’s a girl or a boy yet? When it’s born, do we get to meet it? CAN I HOLD IT?!?!!!

Huey grinned. This had gone surprisingly well. Or maybe, not that surprising. After all, he never had to worry about having his brothers’ and sister’s support.

(Getting out of the tub turned out to be much, much harder than getting in was.)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I couldn’t help but turn this into a series. There’s just so many things they could talk about!
> 
> Hope you liked this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
